OC of Everyone
The OC of Everyone Basically, after you read this page, you can contribute 1-7 different things of this OC! The only catch is you can only edit things that say (Your Choice). Our last OC of Everyone was: Redsnapper Appearance Daro, like most RainWings, is bright and colourful but wears odd colors for RainWings like a brown streaked with green or black with red or purple with white, the possibilities of odd colors are endless. She has pudgy legs and talons, but they are clearly-defined. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of light blue, and sparkle in the sun. She's shorter than most RainWings, but only by a few inches. Personality Daro is generally friendly, but prefers to speak only when she needs to in public unless around friends. She is determined and stands by her own decisions/opinions, especially in arguments and debates where everyone is against her. She is rather stubborn. She can often be found arguing with NightWings (logically of course) how Queen Glory deserves her position and is a great queen, different styles of art, and occasionally, how papayas are disgusting. Daro loves music, she can often be found playing on her flute somewhere. She is always seen with her headphones on. Though she would love to be a musician she is a amazing artist and decided to take on visual art instead. She has an irrational fear of orange frogs. Relationships Her pet sloth, Kiwi: She can be annoyed with Kiwi at times as Kiwi is mischievous and playful and often gets herself lost, but they love each other a lot. Her sister Harappa: Harappa is Daro's little sister, and is often treated as the annoying little sibling that tags along because the parents say so. However, Harappa has gotten Daro out of trouble before, and at the end of the day, they still love each other. Assyria: Assyria is Daro's best friend, and they go way back. A Sandwing with a calm demeanor, she often gently lets Daro know when she gets to argumentative and aggressive towards others. Assyria is never to be found far from Daro's side. Aztec: His full name is Aztec, but her prefers to be called Zancos(for some weird reason). A very short Rainwing, he compensates for this by making stilts for him to walk on, and wouldn't be caught dead without them. He's more or less the joker of Daro's friends Nix: Daro met this IceWing entirerly by chance an has decided she likes her. They are friends, though Nix's nature sometimes stumps her. Storm While Storm was traveling away from the bay of a thousand scales, she bumped into Daro. At first, her reception of Storm wasn't good. She shot darts at the fleejng Seawing. But then, they stopped to gef to know why each other was there, and Storm explained she was a runaway. Daro helped her escape safely, and they never saw each otber again. Daro thought Storm was nice, and regretted attacking her. (add on) Backstory She hatched in the rainforest, and since then has been a star. When she was just a dragonet she was always making music or painting. As she got older, other dragons started to notice her natural talent and took quite a liking to her. The problem was that she was shy, and all the compliments she got made her shy and embarrassed. Eventually, she decided to move away, to Possibility. The rainwings begged her to stay, but Daro decided she wanted to lay her own path, to write her own music. After travelling for a while, she discovered Harappa was following her. Daro scolded her sister for leaving the village without notice, but eventually decided to take her along. What's life without a sister? (Add on) Category:Characters Category:Public Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+